


Coffee Shops and Book Talks

by arsistiel



Series: Flufftober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Loves Magnus' books, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Real World, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Author Magnus Bane, Barista Alec Lightwood, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Coffee Shop Owner Alec Lightwood, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Family Fluff, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus is a Secret Author, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Jace Wayland, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Requited Love, Secret Identity, Social Media, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Writer Magnus Bane, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: Secret-Author Magnus Bane's book, Edom, is a bestseller and Alec Lightwood, the cute barista and owner of one of the best coffee shops around, is kind of a fan.[Day 1, coffee shop au]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Flufftober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 14
Kudos: 328





	Coffee Shops and Book Talks

“Excuse me, mind if I sit here?” Alec looked up from his phone to find a guy, coffee in his hand and a laptop bag tucked under his arm, pointing at the empty chair in front of Alec.

He looked around the coffee shop, all the seats were full, “Sure, go ahead”

The guy gave him a gracious smile before he pulled the chair out, his glossy pink lips turning up.

“Thanks,” the guy said, sitting down before he took a sip of his coffee, “mmm, that’s good. I thought I was going to get the wrong order,” he leaned over as if to share a secret and pointing his thumb in the direction of the barista behind him, “Sherlock over there seems a bit too hyped up to be working in a coffee shop”

Alec looked over at Simon, who was getting shoved away from the coffee machine by his blonde boyfriend, “Yeah, Simon can be a little… energetic sometimes, that’s why we have Jace,”

The guy smiled again, honey brown eyes slightly crinkling this time. Alec could see light makeup and the eyeliner that he was wearing. 

_Cute_ , Alec’s brain unwantedly supplied.

“Alec,” brown eyes read out Alec’s name tag, which was pinned to his “Rainbowlight’s Coffee” apron, “Short for ‘Alexander’, I presume? Hi, I’m Magnus”

Alec’s breath definitely did not get caught at the way his name, his full name, sounded from the guy’s - no, Magnus’ - mouth. “Hey, nice to meet you,” he said. “I’ve- I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” 

“That’s because I’m new in the neighborhood,” Magnus replied, finally taking his laptop out and setting the bag onto the floor. Alec licked his bottom lip when Magnus gave him a coquettish little smirk, “Just moved in 2 weeks ago. Thought today should be the day when I finally check his place out”

“Oh,” Alec said, “Well, welcome to the neighborhood. And the coffee shop”

“-Though if I had known that I’ll find such good coffee, I would’ve come earlier,” said Magnus graciously.

Alec flushed, “I’m glad you enjoy it.” Magnus gave the guy a smile. 

He then opened up his laptop, and decided to check his mailbox. 

**5 unread Emails from** [ **Caterina132@catpublications.com** ](mailto:Caterina132@catpublications.com)

Magnus had stuff to write, and his writer’s block wasn’t helping at all. He ignored the emails, directly going to Google Documents. He could deal with Caterina reminding him about deadlines later.

“Alec, could you please take over? Izzy and I are going to Maryse’s shop to get a pride flag. Just noticed that someone stole ours, again.” came a female voice a few seconds later making Magnus look up again. A redhead was standing besides Alec.

“Clary, what are you talking about? It was just there in the morn-” Alec turned to look outside the window, only to see that the flag staff, placed on the wall besides the main door, was empty.

“Fuck,” the word sounded positively sinful coming out of his mouth but Magnus frowned at the way Alec looked dissappointed. Seemed like this happened often.

“Yeah,” said Clary, “Maryse said she’s just opening her shop for a few minutes for us, so we’re gonna get a new one.” 

“Alright but,” Alec said, “If you’re going to mom’s, could you make a stop at the bookstore and check if they have the black cover edition of _Edom_.”

_Edom._

“Edom? By Magnanimous?” Clary frowned. “Alec, you already have it. You’ve read it like 10 times already. Hell, you’re always reading it.”

Magnus pursed his lips, trying not to grin-

Alec rolled his eyes, “Four. And my edition does not have the Mateo and Alex deleted scenes,” Clary looked unimpressed. “Just check and tell me, or i’ll order it online”

-seemed like someone was a fan. A fan of _Magnus’_ own book, _Edom._

It’s been a year since it has been published (which is why they released a Black Cover Edition a few days back, including deleted scenes of the main protagonists to thank the fans) but Magnus has had the idea in his mind ever since he was 14.

2 guys, falling in love against all odds. Alex and Mateo.

Magnus had chosen the pseudonym Magnanimous, wanting to stay a secret. He was insecure for the most part and it was his first book, after all. Even though his best friends, Ragnor and Cat, had told him that he didn’t need to be, and that the book was a hit.

Magnus still went with it. It created suspense and attracted more attention anyways.

“Okay fine,” Clary sighed, turning to walk out, “Watch over Jace, Simon and Raphael please. Jace and Simon are making out in the back right now and Raphael looks like he’s going to murder them.” 

Alec huffed, standing up to tie his apron behind his back as Clary left the coffee shop.

“Fan of Magnanimous’?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask, smiling as Alec stopped, his face brightening up.

“That’s an understatement,” Alec said, “Why? You’ve read his book?”

“I might’ve,” Magnus looked at his blank google document and then back at Alec, “Didn’t see anything… special, though.”

“Really?”

Magnus shrugged, “Lacked depth, if i’m being honest. The plot line was a cliche too.”

Alec’s soft expression suddenly changed, he looked offended, “And yet, It’s the New York Time’s bestseller for 6 months straight.”

“Eh,” Magnus waved a dismissive hand around.

Alec frowned, feeling a little affront. He leaned down slightly and Magnus looked at him from underneath his eyelashes, their eyes meeting, “Let me tell you something about good books-”

Someone, the current barista behind the counter attending a long line of customers, yelled, “Dios mio, I don’t work here to watch my coworkers suck faces while I do everything. Alec get here!”

That was one drawback of hiring Raphael, he had no filter. Almost everyone in the coffee shop had their heads turned towards them.

“Raincheck on telling me ‘something about good books’?” Magnus looked back at his laptop and Alec stood up straight, rolling his eyes. Magnus laughed, “Go do your job, pretty boy. I’ll be right here tomorrow. You can tell me _anything_ you want then”  
  


Alec looked at Raphael and then back at Magnus. He blinked, taking in Magnus’ flirtatious tone. “O-okay. Yeah. Okay” 

He might and might not have been suddenly blushing furiously but he definitely did not trip over his feet when he caught Magnus winking at him.

  
  
  
  


Alec didn’t know what he expected the next morning, but his heart sure did speed up when he saw Magnus sitting at the exact same table, where he had been yesterday. He hadn’t seen Magnus come in.

Magnus was muttering something while he typed on his laptop. The coffee shop was less crowded today, it being 5 pm on a monday. 

Alec just quietly removed his apron and placed it beside Clary, who was on the counter talking to Izzy.

Clary frowned, Alec never took a break this early. But then she noticed where Alec's eyes were fixed at.

“Going to glitter man over there?” Izzy asked him, “He asked for you like 10 minutes ago”

“He...asked for me?” Alec said, “What did you tell him?”

“That you’ll be back in a bit,” She looked over at Magnus, “He’s cute. Nice fashion sense.”

“Agreed,” said Jace as he leaned towards them both, “Though, didn’t think that that’ll be your type, man.”

“Well, my type was never blondes and yet,” Simon intervened from behind them, standing beside Jace, one hand traveling around his waist.

“He looked disappointed when he didn’t see you,” Clary scrunched her nose, “Oh, did you set up a _dat-”_

Alec rolled his eyes, “-Get back to work, all of you”

“Oh, come on,” Clary said, “We’re allowed to meddle.”

“I met him yesterday for like 5 minutes, Fray,” Alec deadpans, “And no we haven’t set up a… whatever.”

“And yet you’re already making moon eyes at him?” Jace huffed.

“I’m not-”

“Alexander?” Magnus called out, interrupting them. Magnus waved slightly at him from his seat, a grin on his face.

“Alexander, huh?” Jace whispered in Alec’s ear, Alec never let anyone call him that.

Alec ignored the blonde. “Magnus,” he could feel his friend’s eyes on him. These were the kind of times when he regretted working with them.

“You came back,” Alec said, sliding into a chair and sitting down when Magnus gestured to him to do so. 

Magnus pushed his laptop aside, “We had an arrangement,” then leaned back, “Besides no way I’m giving up on this coffee, and I like the ambiance, here”

The coffee shop was mostly quiet. It was, for sure, an exclusively-lgbtqia coffee shop. Given the pride flag that waved proudly outside the shop and the name, ‘Rainbow Light’.

It was a comfortable space, Magnus felt good sitting here.

“That’s… good,” Alec said and Magnus hummed.

“So…” Magnus proceeded, a coy smile on his face, “Did you get the _black cover edition_?”

Alec was definitely not staring at the other man, “Well,” he started, “no, unfortunately.”

Magnus nodded, “Did you try online?”  
  


“It’s sold out,” Alec sighed.

Magnus almost chuckled at the disappointed look on the man’s face, he knew that the cover edition of his book wasn’t exactly cheap. “Do you really find the book that great?”

“Yes, because it is great,” said Alec, “Lacked depth, you said yesterday?”

Magnus leaned forward, “I recall that I did.”

Alec huffed, “Have you even _read_ the scene where Mateo and Alex got back together?”

Okay well, Magnus did like that scene a lot. He was proud of how it had turned out. Magnus had worked hard on it, wanting it to hold emotion and to give justice to his characters. A patch up that they deserved.

But then there was the scene when they broke up, Magnus still couldn’t read all the way through it, cringing through the paragraphs. He would edit it in a second if he still had a chance.

“Well… have you read the scene where they broke up?” Magnus retorted.

“Yes. And it was absolutely heart wrenching _and_ very well written”

Magnus was a little surprised because for him, that scene was pure cringe, “If you say so…”

Alec rolled his eyes, looking unimpressed, “And about it having a cliche plot line,” he said with a hint of protectiveness in his tone. He looked like he could go on and on about the topic.

“It’s a love story between two men of colour falling in love at a _conversion_ camp. The representation is awesome and the dynamics of Mateo and Alex’s relationship? I don’t even know where to start,” 

Alec then continued, “A cliche would be a white cishet woman and a white cishet man falling in love and living happily ever after. _Edom_ is the kind of book that the world _needs_ more of...”

Magnus loved how passionate Alec was while he talked about the book, the way he was making several hand gestures while stating one point after another as to ‘why _Edom_ is important’, and the fact that Alec was talking about Magnus _’_ novel to _Magnus_ made the situation even better.

It was not until a few seconds, minutes, that Alec realized he had been talking for a little too long, “So yeah.” he finished up. Magnus looked kind of zoned out, “Magnus?”

Magnus was still softly gazing at Alec, “Mhm.”

“That’s… that,” Alec rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks tinting pink in slight embarrassment. Magnus found it adorable. “Sorry for um… rambling”

Magnus gave him a smile.

“I don’t think he minds it-”

“Izzy!”

Izzy threw her hands up in surrender as she walked back to the counter, she had been discreetly trying to flutter around Alec and Magnus like a housefly around pizza.

“Oh, but she’s right,” Magnus murmured. Alec suddenly turned to him, mouth opening but then closing again.

Magnus placed his elbows on the table and supported his chin on his palms. “Tell me, Alexander, what other ‘good books’ do you like?”

  
  
  
  


“Still not done with the chapter yet?” Alec asked as he placed a tall coffee in front of him.

Magnus looked up at him, then looked around. The shop was empty and it was dark outside, “Almost done,” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes strained, before pushing the laptop aside, “Is that for me?” he pointed at the coffee.

“2 pumps of vanilla,” Alec gave him a smile, “On the house.”

“You’re an angel,” Magnus said as he took a sip.

“Oi, Lover boy!” Raphael yelled from behind Alec. He then threw a loop of keys at Alec when Alec turned around.

Alec caught the keys with ease, “Did you clean up the counter?”

Raphael rolled his eyes, opening the front door to leave, “Unlike all of you, who are always too busy making googly eyes and kissing, I actually do some work here,” he deadpanned, before stepping out and leaving without any other word said.

“Did he catch Simon and Jace making out again?” Magnus asked Alec, who pulled a chair to sit adjacent to Magnus.

“Clary and Izzy,” Alec corrected.

Magnus chuckled, then leaned back in his seat, blinking a few times, “Wow. It’s been a while since I wrote that much in one go” he said, “I remember when I spent 11 hours writing everyday the entire summer on my last book”

Alec looked impressed, “And you never published it?”

Magnus pursed his lips, remembering that Alec thought- Well, that he had told Alec he was an aspiring author working on his first official book. He just shrugged, “That was just something I did for… myself.”

“Oh,” Alec said, and Magnus hummed, taking another sip of his coffee.

“So, how are Alan and Micah doing?”

“...Doing well, Alan just bruised his knee bumping against the table because Micah winked at him,”

“Oh wow,” Alec murmured, “Alan sounds like a mess”

Magnus looked at Alec, their eyes meeting, “Micah finds it adorable.”

Without Alec’s permission, his ears turned red. 

“Oh,” Magnus then said, placing his coffee down and digging through his laptop bag, “I almost forgot, I got you something.”  
  


“You got _me_ something?”

Magnus nodded, taking out a book and placing it down in front of Alec on the table. 

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw it, “Magnus,” He carefully took the book in his hands. Black hardcover, a golden ‘Edom’ etched on it in bold letters, below which were drawn shadows of two figures; Alex and Mateo. 

“Before you say anything,” said Magnus, “I took part in this online giveaway, it was a box set with 5 special edition books, one of which was this-”

That was a lie, of course. Alec had been trying to get the book ever since the past two weeks but it was either too expensive or sold out. So, Magnus had asked Caterina for a copy (“It’s for the barista you met 2 weeks ago, isn’t it?” “Just send me a copy, Cat” “Mhm, So Ragnor is right. You’re already gone for that boy-” “Come on, Cat. You can’t blame me, have you _seen_ his hazel eyes?”). 

Alec had his lips pursed, “And you’re giving this to _me_?” he said, as if the book was a treasure.

“Well, I know I won’t really read it and I know you love it so…”

Alec started to open the book delicately, “Magnus, I can’t believe you- by the angel,” his eyes were about the pop out their sockets when he saw the first page, “It’s signed?!” he looked up at Magnus, mouth gaping.

Magnus grinned, “By your favorite”

“I…” Alec stared back down at the neat signature, looping handwriting saying _‘hope you enjoy, Magnanimous x’_ , “You really want to give me this?”

Magnus looked at Alec, placing his hand on top of the other man’s and leaning forward, “Keep it, Alexander.” 

For a moment, Alec’s breath hitched. Magnus’ kohled eyes staring at his, pink lips curled into a smile. A shiver went down Alec’s spine when he felt the coolness of Magnus’ rings on his hands, the huge ‘MB’ one that sat on his ring finger in particular. 

When Magnus leaned back again, removing his hand off Alec’s, Alec’s tongue darted out to lick his dry bottom lip, “Consider this as payment for all the free coffees I’ve been having here since a week.”

They had continued talking about books after the day they had met until it was closing time. Alec had found out that, despite Magnus disliking the best book in the YA genre, they had quite similar tastes.

This quickly became a routine since the past 2 weeks, Magnus would come in to write and Alec would sit by him during his breaks. They’d talk about more books, and other stuff. 

Magnus had told him about the book he was writing, a few snippets and the basic idea anyways. He trusted Alec, and besides Alec didn’t even know who Magnus _was_ yet. 

He didn’t let Alec read anything though, knowing that he might recognise his writing style. But Alec didn’t ask, respecting Magnus’ privacy.

“Magnus,” Alec looked at the book, awestruck, “Thanks”

Magnus gave him a smile, then reached out to brush a stray strand of hair out of Alec’s eyes. Alec flushed at the touch, “Don’t mention it.”

  
  
  


“Tell me, Alec, what is your ideal date?” Magnus finally closed his laptop, where he was building up to Alan asking Micah out, and placed it in his bag. 

Alec was spending his 30 minute break being nose deep in rereading the black cover edition of Edom again. Alec had reached a deleted scene, Magnus realised, because of the way he was just so intrigued in the book. And the way he was barely concealing a huge grin.

The two had been just sitting there, enjoying each other’s company while Magnus typed away on his laptop and Alec read his book, like they usually did.

Alec suddenly looked up at Magnus like a deer caught in headlights, “Huh?”

“What’s your ideal date,” Magnus asked again, punctuating every word.

Alec frowned for a second and placed his book down before carefully sliding a bookmark between the pages which he was reading. He then clicked his tongue, sheepishly looking at the book.

“Come on, tell me…” said Magnus, “What is it?”

Alec licked his lips, “Probably a netflix and chill kinda date,” Magnus hummed, approvingly, “...Or the library”

“The library?” Magnus asked, intrigued, but it didn’t really come as a surprise to him. Alec did love books.

Alec shrugged, “It’s quiet, relaxing. You could just sit down and read the same book,” he looked up in Magnus’ eyes, “Besides, the kind of book a person likes tells you a lot about them.”

Magnus smiled, “Have you ever had a date at a library?”  
  


“Not really,” Alec replied, “Too ‘lame’, I guess”

“I don’t think it’s lame,” said Magnus, reaching forward over the table to adjust Alec’s almost upinned name tag properly, “I think that it’s romantic”

Their faces were so close. 

Staring up at Magnus, Alec’s mouth went dry, “Thanks,” He breathed out when Magnus fixed his name tag and sat back down on his chair, “Not many people think that…”

“Well, they're the lame ones,” Magnus said as a matter of factly. Then averted his eyes from Alec’s flushed face, not wanting to make this awkward because he couldn’t stop staring at the barista. Alec was too cute for his own sake.

He saw Simon and Jace flirting behind the coffee counter, both of them wearing pink aprons with a little Pansexual flag stiched in the top middle, their name tags displaying the same flag.

Raphael, looking done with them at the register, was wearing a purple apron with the asexual flag and name tag. Izzy and Clary, who were serving around, were wearing blue aprons with bisexual flags.

It was what they usually wore everyday. Magnus had never seen anyone of them with a plain apron.

Izzy gave Magnus a smug smile, eyeing Alec when he caught her eye. Clary gave him a thumbs up. It was funny how Magnus had made such good friends with them in a month that they had given him advice on ‘how to make a move on Alec’. 

“I feel like there’s a story behind this coffee shop,” Magnus looked back at Alec, who himself wore a red apron with a rainbow flag on it and the same on his name tag, “Isn’t there?”

Alec nodded, “Yeah.”

Magnus watched him in question, _Tell me?_

Alec looked around, a bit proud. Then inhaled, “Izzy, Me and Jace came out to each other on the same day,” he started, smiling at the memory, “2 years ago, I did this whole thing where I sat them down to have this serious conversation,” he chuckled a little, “But… I kind of ended up blurting it out to them.”

Magnus could imagine 17 year old Alec, being all nervous and saying it out loud to his siblings.

“Izzy started laughing the next second, Jace was squirming in his seat. She then told me that I beat her to it,” Alec continued, “and then Jace told us and we had this group hug, ‘Queer hug’, Izzy called it,” Magnus noticed the soft glint in his eye, “That day we promised each other that we’re in this together, that we’ll never let anyone hurt us on the basis of our sexuality.”

“That’s sweet,” Magnus mumbled, and Alec nodded slightly.

“Our father owns a coffee shop, too,” said Alec, “A few weeks after that. Izzy, me and Jace decided to tell mom and him. So we called a family meeting in his coffee shop.” 

Magnus knew that Alec’s parents had been divorced for a while now, and that Alec didn’t really have good relations with his dad. He felt like he knew where this was going.

“Long story short, we told them. Mom wasn’t surprised,” Alec clicked his tongue, “Dad however, he’s not really… open minded.”

Magnus shifted closer to Alec, resting his hand right beside Alec's, a little hesitant.

“He created a scene, called it a phase, basically kicked the three of us out of the coffee shop. We never really felt comfortable going there again,” Alec sighed, “His coffee shop was the only one around here, at the time. So, a few days after that, we decided to open a new one. A safe space for… everyone, So people can come in here and feel comfortable. “Rainbowlight coffee”, Mom called it a ‘fuck you’ to dad.”

Magnus chuckled, “Maryse sounds fun”

“Yeah, she is,” Alec smiled, noticing Magnus’ ringed fingers, lingering next to his own, “We hired Simon, Clary and Raphael a few weeks later. Then Simon started dating Jace and Clary went with Izzy”

“And you?” Magnus asked.

“And I…” Alec bit his bottom lip, staring at Magnus’ ‘M.B’ ring. Then, feeling bold, he slowly interlocked his fingers with Magnus’, “...was never really interested in anyone.”

_Was._

Magnus exhaled at the touch, looking at Alec’s soft face and his hazel eyes, “Alexander?”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, leaning forward without notice.

“Would you like to go to the library with me, tomorrow evening?” 

Alec took in Magnus’ words a few seconds later, heart thrumming in his chest, realising what Magnus was asking, “I,” Alec muttered, “Yes. Yeah,” He said, “I’d love to, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled wide, then slowly got up from his chair, withdrawing his hand from Alec’s and picking his laptop bag up to hang it over his shoulder. 

He then bent down over the table, Alec watching him. “It’s a date then,” he whispered in Alec’s ear, hearing as Alec audibly sucked in a breath.

Not being able to help it, Magnus trailed his lips on Alec’s cheek and gave him a light kiss there, before he stood up straight, “I’ll see you tomorrow, 6 pm?”

Alec looked up at him, face burning red, “I’ll be there.”

  
  
  


“Magnus, hi!” 

“Good morning, Sherwin,”

Simon sighed, “That’s close, but my name’s Simon.”

“Sure,” Magnus waved a dismissive hand, “And good morning to you, darling,” he then smiled at Alec cheekily, who was working besides Simon.

“Hi,” Alec replied. Magnus looked like he was all dressed up to go out, he wasn’t even carrying a laptop, “You’re- but it’s just 10 am, did I get the time wrong?” 

Magnus smiled, “No,” He said, “A friend of mine decided to do a surprise visit in town today, so I was just headed to his. Thought that should drop by to confirm our plans too”

“Oh,” said Alec, “Well, I’m glad you did. I’m actually looking forward to our… plans”

“Plans?” Simon frowned, before “Alec, did you finally ask Magnus out?” he audibly gasped from besides them, “Oh my god”

“Get back to work, Si-”

“-Does Izzy know? Jace? Clary? Why didn’t you tell us!” Simon beamed excitedly, “I can’t believe you finally got the guts to do it, man!”  
  


“Actually-” Magnus interrupted, “I asked _him_ out.”  
  


Alec rolled his eyes when Simon called out of Izzy and Clary, “Did you really have to feed him with that information?”  
  


“I just didn’t want him to get the wrong idea,” Magnus winked at Alec, who looked unimpressed, “Okay then, I’m kind of running late. See you in the evening?”  
  


Alec licked his lips, “6 pm”

Magnus leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek from over the counter, then retreated back out of the coffee shop.

“Oh my god,” Clary clapped her hands, “I knew you agreed to close the shop early today for a reason! Now where’s Jace? He owes me $10.”

“Me too!” Izzy said, “I’m so proud of you big brother, for getting the date before the end of this week, you saved me money.” 

“I had almost lost hope in winning,” said Simon.

“You guys bet on me and Magnus?” Alec asked, “Seriously?”

“Speak for yourself, I always knew that Jace would lose,” Raphael said, ignoring Alec, “Have you seen these two after closing hours?”

“I can’t believe you guys,” Alec grumbled.

“Shut up, Alec,” said Izzy, “You love us”

“Come on, bro,” Clary said, “We’re just happy for you!”

Alec huffed.

“Why did I just get a text that I lost my money? Alec, are you and Magnus really-” 

  
  
  


_Izzy renamed ‘The only smart ones’ to ‘Alec scored glitter man’_

**Izzy**

_5:25 pm_ Alec it’s not too late yet, we can come over and help you decide what to wear.

**Clary**

_5:25 pm_ We’ll be there in like 10 minutes

**Alec**

_5:27 pm_ I’m fine guys, and I got dressed already. Jeez

**Clary**

_5:27 pm_ Are you sure you’re fine and totally not freaking out?

**Alec**

_5:27 pm_ Im fine fray.

**Izzy**

_5:28 pm_ What are you wearing??? Send us a pic

**Clary**

_5:28 pm_ mhm, unconvincing but okie

**Alec**

_5:29 pm_ -Image attached-

**Clary**

_5:29 pm_ Ooo, I see you’re breaking out spring colors with that dark blue tee. Did you brush your hair too?

**Izzy**

_5:29 pm_ Are you wearing the ‘too uncomfortable to work in’ jeans of yours??? The one I bought for you??? Ankle length???

**Izzy**

_5:30 pm_ I love how so far gone you are for Magnus. Never thought I’ll ever see you in those jeans :,,)

**Clary**

_5:31 pm_ Can I volunteer to paint a portrait of you both at your wedding?

**Alec**

_5:31 pm_ Did you both close the shop?

**Izzy**

_5:31 pm_ Aw, he’s dodging the question

**Clary**

_5:31 pm_ Yeah I gave the keys to Si.

**Alec**

_5:31 pm_ Simon?

**Alec**

_5:32 pm_ Clary did you make sure that he turned off all of the lights and the coffee machine?

**Clary**

_5:44 pm_ So I called him and he says that he’s not sure. 

**Clary**

_5:44_ Alec i’m pretty sure he would’ve, especially after last time.

**Clary**

_5:44 pm_ He should’ve

**Izzy**

_5:45 pm_ Yeah, tots.

Alec grumbled as he looked at his phone

Simon was the last person to be trusted with closing. So Alec decided to head there and check if everything was okay or not, the library was on the way anyways and he wanted to enjoy his date without anything bothering him in the back of his head.

_Date,_ he was going on a date, with Magnus. 

He reached the shop in about 3 minutes, the door was locked, thankfully. 

Alec went in to check over the lights and the coffee machine, and he was glad that he did because 2 of the lights were on. He made a mental note to make Simon work overtime tomorrow (Even though Jace wouldn’t let him). 

Alec decided to take a breather and sat down on one of the chairs. He had 10 minutes to go and well, Clary was right, he was freaking out a little.

He liked talking to Magnus, and Magnus was the only one who listened to his rants about Edom without wearing a judgemental expression. Magnus was so beautiful, and the way he smiled, the way he scrunched up his nose when he was stuck on a paragraph. He even mingled with his friends well, Alec just really didn’t want to mess this up.

Taking a breath, Alec pulled out his phone again, checking if he had any messages from Magnus. Maybe wanting to cancel? Change of plans? A raincheck?

**From Magnus**

_10:23 am_ See you soon, Alexander :)

That was still the last text that Magnus had sent him.

Alec decided to stop thinking for a while and closed the text app to go to Instagram. He didn’t use it much, just to check for new book releases and to follow (Magnanimous) a few of his favorite authors and his friends.

Alec started looking through the stories. He saw Izzy’s ‘close friends’ first; it was a boomerang posted 10 minutes ago, she was cuddled up to Clary’s side, both giving the camera a thumbs up. The text on it read _“Everyone give my big bro a thumbs up for finally scoring a date (You can do it Alec!)”_

Alec grumbled when he saw it, rolled his eyes and moved on to Simon’s next; It was just a photo of Jace stuffing popcorn in his mouth while Star Wars flashed on his laptop in his lap, “ _Do you guys remember when @justjacelightwood used to ‘hate’ Star Wars? Well today, he suggested having a binge because we got off work early :’)). Precious.”_

Alec smiled, these two were the most annoying people Alec had ever met but yet he loved them. Simon made Jace happy, and that was enough for Alec.

He swiped again to get to the next story. 

Ragnor Fell’s. The author of _‘Ramona lives’_ and Magnanimus and Caterina, their publisher, best friend.

The three were often called the ‘Magic trio’ in the YA community, they were one of the most hilarious and their interviews were always fun (Although Magnanimous had only ever given written ones)

Alec tapped through Ragnor’s stories. Ragnor had made a surprise visit to New York, Alec knew because of Ragnor’s recent tweets, to meet his best friends. They were having a get together of some sort.

The first few stories were of Ragnor on a plane, one of which was a discreet photo of the lady besides him, captioned _“Karens don't deserve rights, or to be on airplanes”_

‘True’, Alec thought as he tapped to the next story. It was a selfie, he was apparently in a living room, a wine glass in his hand while a lady peeked in over his shoulder _“Reunion. Yay @bluecat @magnanonymous”_ followed by the eyeroll and side eye emoji.

Alec smiled when he saw his favorite author’s tag as he tapped to the last story; A wine glass spilled over a bunch of papers, two hands inside the frame, one was clearly Caterina’s reaching out to pick up the glass, _“And here you have New York’s recent best selling author spilling his wine everywhere and then blamed it all on me without even apologising, how magnanimous”_

The other hand, Magnanimous’, was holding the corners of the papers, probably trying to pull them away. He had black painted fingernails and the rings on his fingers stood out.

One in particular. The ring that read “M.B”

The one, Alec knew, _Magnus_ wore because it was gifted to him by his mother.

  
  


After debating with himself for over 10 minutes, Alec decided to call Magnus. He was still at the coffee shop and he didn’t want Magnus to think that he was being stood up. Alec was just… trying to comprehend things at the moment.

Alec might be overthinking, and overreacting. Maybe Magnanimous had the same ring as Magnus. Maybe Magnus going to meet a ‘friend’ today this morning, just like the author, was a coincidence. Maybe Magnus really won the cover edition of Edom that he brought for Alec all those days ago, even though Alec researched and found no traces of any past contest like the one Magnus told him about. Maybe their names being so similar was just a coincidence.

Magnus picked up the phone, “Hey, Alexander,” he said cheerfully from the otherside, “I was just about to call you. I’m sorry, I’m running a little late. My friend dropped his drink all over me and I had to go back home to freshen up and change.”

_Well shit._

Alec took in a deep breath, “No it’s um…okay,” he said, “I’m actually… actually not in the library yet”

“Well,” said Magnus, “Did you... forget?”

“No, no it’s- it’s not like that,” Alec blurted out, “Well, I’m at the coffee shop right now and…”

“Oh?” Magnus mumbled, “Why? Is there something wrong?”

Alec stayed silent, “Can you come here instead of the library?”

  
  


Alec was more embarrassed by himself than mad at Magnus for not telling him who he was. Alec was embarrassed because since the past month he had been fanboying over an author… _to_ the said author.

All the things he had said to Magnus, including the short “How do you think Magnanimous looks like?” conversation to which Alec had replied by “Probably cute”, were just piling up in his head.

Magnus was sitting in front of him at the moment, telling him about everything, about his career and why he chose to stay anonymous and how he had planned to do a reveal when his next book gets published.

And Alec was just sitting there, staring at him while words rolled out of Magnus’ mouth.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, reaching out to place his hand over Alec’s, Magnus’ face was calm and yet tense “I had decided to tell you today, trust me, I did.”

Alec’s tongue darted out to swipe against his bottom lip when he felt the warmth of Magnus’ hand on his. He kept silent. Magnus could hear his own heart beat.

Then, after a few heartbeats, “I knew no one could ever really dislike Magnanimous,” Alec said

Magnus blinked at Alec for a moment, before his face split up into a huge grin, “Well…”

Alec shook his head looking down at their hands, “I can’t believe I’ve been rambling about you… to you”  
  


Magnus chuckled at that, “I found it endearing,” then ducked his head down slightly to look at Alec’s face “Alec, are you embarrassed?”

“No,” Alec said bluntly, “A little.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, darling. I’m at fault here.” Magnus hooked two fingers under Alec’s chin and lifted his face, Alec’s cheeks were a light shade of pink when Magnus withdrew his hand, “So... you forgive me?”

“I was never really mad at you in the first place…” Alec replied.

Magnus started in Alec’s hazel eyes, which affectionately stared back at him, their hands intertwined on the table, “There goes the date at the library, huh?”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek, “We can go there later.”

Magnus shifted closer to him, “You still want to?”  
  


“I would love to,” Alec looked nervous, his leg bumping up and down, “If you want that, too-”

How could Magnus not want to?

“Alexander,” Magnus said, leaning forward.

“Yeah” said Alec, more as a permission than a statement. He mirrored Magnus’ actions, eyes closing as his lips brushed against Magnus’.

And then they were kissing, slow and languid. Albeit messing up because they couldn’t stop smiling against each other’s mouths. 

Magnus moved in further, cupping Alec’s neck softly. It was weird, he thought, how kissing the right person for the first time could feel so good. He had butterflies in his stomach, like a teenager, which was something very rare for him.

Alec was no better. He now realised that he’d wanted to do this since the first time he saw Magnus muttering to himself while he typed away on his laptop, the day after they first met.

After a few seconds, when Magnus pulled back, Alec’s eyes were still shut.

“We still have time, would you want to go to the library, already?” Magnus asked, “I don’t want this evening to end yet.”

“Me too. Yes,” Alec replied, then out of the blue, said, “We can spend more time together. You, me and the library”

It was very unlike him to say something like that, it took Magnus a while to catch on. “Did you just quote…” Alec shrugged and Magnus laughed.

“You never seize to amaze me, Alec”

//

**GOLDEN EYES**

_To The Rainbowlight Coffee shop,_

_Where I met the Alan to my Micah, and the Alex to my Mateo._

_~Magnanimous, aka Magnus Bane_


End file.
